


Talented

by randi2204



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris ponders what he knows about Ezra and his talents, unexpected and not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talented

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mendax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendax/gifts).



> Written for forest in answer to her request "Chris/Ezra, unexpected talents" in a recent meme.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters herein belong to MGM, Mirisch and Trilogy. Not mine, no money.

 

Talented

 

Chris wasn’t sure why, because he couldn’t remember dreaming about either the fight in the village or the one in town, but for some reason, he woke up thinking about the cannons.

 

He folded one arm behind his head and stared up at the darkened ceiling.  It wouldn’t be long until dawn; the view through the window was already starting to brighten slightly, and then he’d have to be up and doing what needed to be done around the ranch.  But right now, before his day truly started, he had a few minutes to spend as he wanted, and he could spend them thinking about Ezra and the cannons.

 

_Kinda surprising he knows enough about cannons to aim ‘em with any kind of accuracy_, he thought, absently rubbing his bare chest.  _Guess he must have learnt that in the war._

 

He’d never actually _asked_ about that, though.  If a man didn’t talk about something, it was his business, and if he didn’t talk about it, it was a damn near sure bet he didn’t _want_ to.  Ezra hadn’t ever talked about the war, not even after Nathan had talked about what he’d done, so Chris had left it there.

 

Then he frowned, fingers stilling.  _Can’t imagine Ezra in a battle… ‘least not like the ones Nathan described,_ he added quickly.  Because he _had_ done battle – in the village, in the town, as often as necessary over the past couple years.  _Complainin’ all the way sometimes,_ Chris thought, one side of his mouth quirking up in a tiny grin,_ but he was there when we needed him._

 

That had been another unexpected thing about Ezra: he’d stayed.  At first, Chris had figured that as soon as that first month was up, all he’d see was that broad red-coated back heading out of town, pardon in hand.  Half the time Chris wouldn’t have blamed him if he _had_ left, and half the time he’d wanted nothing more to toss the man out on his ass his own self.

 

But Ezra had stayed, something for which Chris had found himself increasingly grateful.  _Stubborn as a mule,_ he thought, grin widening.  _Well, guess he’s in good company there._

 

_Still leaves me with a puzzle, though._  The grin slowly slipped away into a slight frown.  _Only place he could’ve picked up knowledge of cannons is in the war, but... just can’t imagine Ezra as a soldier._  The frown deepened.  _‘Less it changed him.  Reckon that could be._  For a moment, he imagined a younger Ezra, wearing Confederate grey, filled with idealism …

 

Then he snorted and forced the image away before he burst out laughing.

 

_Or could be it’s just natural talent… s’pose I could believe that.  Man’s a bundle of amazin’ things, all waitin’ a turn to come out._  With a believable explanation – or at least one more believable than the alternative – Chris felt his lips twitch into a grin again.  _Never knew a man could hold a child’s attention so.  Had those kids in the village eatin’ out of his hand the whole time.  Somethin’ I never woulda expected – dandified Southern gentleman entertainin’ kids._

 

_Knew from the get-go he was good with cards an’ slick with money,_ he allowed, and closed his eyes against the brightening light.  _Never expected him to win so much without cheatin’. Guess that says a lot about natural talent, though, don’t it?_

 

Chris shifted under the covers, settling more firmly against the straw tick.  The bedstead creaked softly with his movement.

 

_Got a way with words, too… can make a body think something’s true when it ain’t, or that it ain’t when it is.  Can talk circles around the rest of us when he wants to an’ leave us wonderin’ what he’s talkin’ about._  He moved his arm from behind his head and lay back on the pillow once more.  _If I didn’t know better, I’d swear his tongue was made of silver._

 

He rolled over and fit his body snug against Ezra’s back, curling one arm over his still-slumbering form.  Ezra hummed faintly but didn’t make a move to get free of the possessive hold.  Grinning fiercely, Chris pressed a kiss against Ezra’s nape, then where his neck joined his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him, not quite hidden under the faded musk of sex from the night before.

 

Thinking about the previous night – and other nights like it – sent a shiver down his spine, encouraged his morning erection to full hardness.  _Should be a crime for a man to be so talented with his tongue,_ he thought, and swirled his own over a fading love-mark high on Ezra’s shoulder.

 

Ezra stirred at that, turning his head without opening his eyes.  “Time t’get up?” he asked, his words a sleepy slur.

 

“No,” Chris replied softly, reluctantly.  He’d long since learnt that Ezra needed more sleep than he did.  “Got a little while yet.  Go on back to sleep.”

 

He gave another quiet hum, wriggled until Chris loosened his embrace a little, then stilled, breaths deepening once more. 

 

When he was sure Ezra was asleep, Chris let out a short puff of air that was almost a sigh.  _Out of all the things you could do that you surprised me with, guess the one I least expected was the way you made me want to live for somethin’ other than revenge again.  Never thought you’d get so far under my skin I can’t even imagine you not being there anymore._  He brushed another light kiss against Ezra’s neck and closed his eyes.  Contentment filled him, warm and peaceful and slowly growing familiar to him once more.

 

When he woke the next time, the light told him it was past time to get up and start breakfast.  Instead, he lay where he was, his hand lightly stroking Ezra’s chest, waiting for him to wake.

 

After a moment, long, nimble fingers folded around his, and a thumb caressed his knuckles.  Ezra stayed relaxed against him, not yet trying to pull away and reclaim his personal space, and it struck Chris that while he and Ezra might not have the silent communication he shared with Vin, Ezra was damned good at telling him what he felt without saying a word.

 

_Another natural talent,_ he thought, and smiled against Ezra’s shoulder.

 

***

July 31, 2010


End file.
